Phan one shots
by boscyboo
Summary: These are Phan One-shots that I'm just writing for fun! Prompts are very welcome, so don't be afraid to send some in!


Dan groaned, his head pounding. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up all night again. But really, it's not like he could've slept anyway. His developing insomnia effected him more than he would've thought, with his new anxiety medication. Tumblr had kept him awake for most of the night this time. He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. After a few moments of self motivation, he rolled out of bed, nearly letting his knees give out. The hobbit-haired brunette trudged out of the room, scuffing his feet along the carpet. He was the first one up, which had become a routine thing now. He filled the kettle with water, and flipped the switch to turn it on. _I just need coffee, right? Yeah._ He thought, hearing the beep of the kettle, signaling that it was done.

Phil woke up to the smell of coffee, and automatically knew that Dan was up. He knew what could happen if Dan was too tired, so he quickly got out of bed. Ruffling his bed-head, he made his way to the kitchen. He saw that Dan was pouring two cups of coffee, but the one he was filling was almost overflowing. He quickly took the handle, and tipped it so it wouldn't spill everywhere. He frowned when his flatmate barely responded.

"Dan, I'm starting to get concerned." Phil said, worry in his tone. Dan jumped a little.

"Wha- oh, hey Phil." He mumbled, running his fingers through his thick brown hair. Phil huffed, and grabbed Dan's chin, making the slightly taller man look at him.

"Are you really okay? Ever since you started taking that new medicine you have been like a zombie." He asked bluntly. Dan's eyes grew wide, and he could've sworn he saw a blush light up his cheeks. But Dan pulled his face from Phil's grasp before he could really tell.

"I'm fine, Phil." The younger grunted indignantly. But he suspected otherwise.

"Oh really? Because I just saved you from burning your feet." Phil retorted.

Dan was starting to get mad. Like always, he was defensive and never liked to admit that he needed help. When Phil took a step toward him, he found himself trapped.

"Phil! I've told you, I'm-" He cut himself off with a yawn, contradicting his own statement. He almost fell over from exhaustion, but he was still fiercely against help. He could see the gears turning in Phil's head, and he knew that the raven-haired male was analyzing him.

"You need to sleep." Phil concluded, though he didn't sound triumphant like he usually did. It was more worried and concerned than anything else. The look in Phil's sky blue eyes just made him melt, and he finally caved in.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He sighed, caving. Phil brightened a little bit. But not much. He had a plan, Dan knew. And he sure as hell wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Keep you awake, until it's a slightly normal sleep pattern, then use my techniques for sleeping." The older man said, a grin on his face. Though Dan was skeptical, he was also exhausted, and whatever he was doing wasn't working. He rephrased.

"And how are you going to do that?" And leaned against the counter behind him. Phil grabbed his wrist, only slightly startling him, and took their coffee's in his other hand. Bringing Dan to the game room, he set the mugs down, and turned on the Wii U. "Ah, I see, a Mario Kart tournament." He concluded, seeing the game pop up on screen. He took the advanced controller, while Phil took the game pad. The cheerful "Mario Kart 8" theme sang out of the speakers, and Dan automatically felt a little bit more awake.

After a few races Dan was mostly awake, and he was revving to go. Phil knew that his plan was working. He just had to wait for a while longer.

An hour and a half passed, and they finally decided to put the game down. Or at least, they thought it was an hour and a half.

"It's already dark outside." Phil laughed, face-palming. "I guess my plan has worked so far." He added. Dan was again exhausted, but it was to be expected. The high from playing had worn off already. He just let out a short sigh, and leaned against Phil's shoulder, his hair falling down into his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes as Phil tenderly brushed it away. The air between them crackled like it did before a summer storm, a spark of ignition lighting the fire. Phil bent down slightly, closing his eyes. Their lips met, and the only thing that they could think was of the other. _Why hadn't we done this sooner?_ Dan thought.

The kiss was slow and sweet, just like it should be. Not too fast, not too rough, just enough.

And that night, Dan slept better than he'd ever slept in his life, knowing that Phil felt the same way.

It was enough.

 **A/N: The ending of this chapter was really shitty, and I apologize for that. But it was rushed and I began to develop a slight writers block for it, so bear with me. Anyway, ANNOUNCEMENT! You can give me prompts down in the review section, and I may write them! Probably all of them, but depending on how popular this gets, maybe not. So give meh your ideas and watch them come to life in writing!**


End file.
